The Puzzle Piece
by LittleMitten
Summary: As his unofficial maternal figures, Toris and Eduard had made it clear that they did not want Raivis drinking (despite his protests of certainly being old enough). When the nation is spotted at a bar, Toris takes it upon himself to retrieve the Latvian before Eduard can catch wind of his devious behavior when things take a turn for the unexpected. (Latvia/Lithuania, Oneshot)


**A/N: The Baltic boys definitely need some more loving, and yes, in exactly the way that you think, so I decided that my first story here on FanFiction would revolve around them. Because why not. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this simple little oneshot, and feel free to point out anything that you liked or didn't like!**

* * *

"_What_?!"

The cry dislodged birds from a nearby tree.

"Uhh, like, _ouch_ much? My ears are way too delicate for you to be shouting like that, Liet. Chill out."

Toris brought the phone closer to his face and glanced anxiously towards the slightly ajar bedroom door. He regretted not closing it as he dropped his voice. "C-Could you repeat what you just said, Poland?"

"Uhh, did you not hear me the first time? Why don't you try listening; it's this totally new concept." Toris could _hear_ the Polish nation roll his eyes on the other end of the receiver. "I _said_, I just got texted some pictures from that Prussian weirdo. They're mostly pictures of him in some drunken daze at that newly opened bar in Netherlands or whatever. He was with that Germany guy, who was completely KO'd in like all of them by the way, and what he had texted (in total caps-rage German) was that he had beat his brother in a beer drinking tournament.

"You know what? When you actually like think about it, it's totally weird that Prussia send that to _me_, right? I think he meant to text the _other_ blonde nation who has hair almost as amazing as mine. But only almost. France uses, like, _waaay_ too much conditioner. I am totally saving these pictures in case I ever need some blackmail-"

"P-Poland, I am needing you to focus, okay?" Toris drummed his fingertips on the phone he held and found his gaze transfixed on the slightly cracked door. "What did you say about... about who you saw there?"

"Oh, yeah, that part. Okay. When looking closely, you know, at the pictures, I saw your little Latvian friend in the background and was all, 'did Liet just like go to a party without taking me with him? Totally uncool!' but from what it sounds like, he's not with you. Is your nerdy friend, like, babysitting him or something?"

"N-No. Estonia is still here at home with me."

"So he's all alone there, huh? I'm sure he'll have some of the other nations and beer to keep him company... Jeez, you're _sooo_ spacey! How did you not notice he was gone this whole time?"

Toris could hardly hear Feliks anymore.

Raivis was alone at a bar in Netherlands.

The thought blazed like a wildfire in his mind. Raivis was far too young to be drinking! As his unofficial maternal figures (and more importantly, after seeing what happened _last time_), Eduard and he had made it clear that the Latvian was to drink absolutely _nothing_ alcoholic unless on holiday and under their strict administration! Toris could feel a blood vessel on his temple throb and threaten to burst.

"Uhh, yoo-hoo? Liet? If you're just going to seethe all angry- and quiet-like on the other end, you should hang up. You're wasting my minutes. I mean, I have unlimited and all, but international calls are kind of expensive in the end, you know?"

"A-Ah. Right." The brunette ran a hand through his hair. "Thank you very much, Poland."

"No biggie, Liet, just don't kill the guy. Well. Not that I care. It'd be totally hilarious to see you all the kinds of worked up!"

"Oh! Kill him? Whatever gave you such an idea?" Toris's palms were sweating. It wasn't _Toris _that Raivis needed to fear. "Goodbye, Poland!"

He hung up the receiver.

"_I'm_ not going to kill him. Estonia, though..."

Estonia, overall, was very friendly and incredibly smart. He offered great patience, as well as answers, to any man who approached him. But when rubbed the wrong way? It had been some time since Toris had needed to witness the nasty side of this man, and he was fairly certain it was not something he wanted to see again. Ever.

"I'll... I'll go get him myself." Toris briskly made for his closet and pulled his coat from its hanger. "What Estonia doesn't know won't kill him." A new bar in Netherlands, did Feliks say?

He tucked his wallet into a pocket and, glancing down the hallway to make certain that Eduard was nowhere in sight (Toris did not wish to undergo a conversation, even if only a casual one, as Toris's lies were more transparent than glass), he slipped through the halls of their shared estate and pulled open the front door.

There he found himself face-to-face with none other than Eduard himself.

"A-Ah! Estonia!" Toris flashed a nervous smile. His escape had gone so flawlessly! "There you are!"

The blonde man smiled back at him, waving a newspaper in his hand apologetically. "They threw it on the roof again; I had to get it down myself, seeing as Latvia usually does that."

Toris felt dread open in the pit of his stomach. "We'll have to consider talking to the delivery boy, won't we?" He was careful to avoid bringing up Raivis. "I'll see if I can't do it on my way back from the store."

His haven of the little black car parked in the driveway was so close yet so far. What if Eduard could see the nervous sweat that had broken out on his forehead? What if he could already sense that something was amiss?

Eduard stepped out of Toris's way, nodding. Much to Toris's relief, the action appeared indifferent. "I won't hold you. Be sure to pick up some milk while you're out, okay?"

Toris nodded feebly. His head was spinning. "G-Got it! I'll be back late!"

Eduard waved him off with a laugh. This did nothing to dissipate Toris's anxiety.

Toris hopped anxiously into the car and shoved the keys into ignition with trembling hands, returning the wave as he forced himself to pull slowly and sanely out of the driveway and down the street.

The second the house had scrolled out of the rearview mirror, Toris floored it. He needed to call his boss and book a flight to Netherlands immediately.

...

An hour, three phone calls and five wrong turns later, Toris stood before the entrance of the of Het Browcafé of southern Netherlands. This was supposedly a well-known and renowned pub, even so soon after its opening, or so said the locals who had attempted to direct him here through difficult accents and strained smiles.

He wasn't even in the building yet and the tang of alcohol accosted his nose.

Toris could only describe the feeling that crawled up his throat as dread.

"Please don't be wasted, please don't be wasted..." The Lithuanian prayed as he mustered his courage and pushed through a small cluster of people at the doorway.

He entered the building and quickly found an isolated spot near the door where he could stand and observe his surroundings.

Countless people bustled here and there, accurately _everywhere_, some calmly placed at tables, others huddled at a bar. A crowd to the side of the building watched as a few men chugged massive mugs of golden liquid while seated up on a simple stage; they ingested the beer as though their lives depended on it. One lone man vomited in the isolation of the far corner.

These people were just a portion of the massive crowd, merely a fraction of all to be seen in this building. Music played vaguely in the background, though this pub hardly held the same air as a club. In fact, the effort of music seemed vain when there were so many people chattering and laughing loudly to one another. The scent of various foods filled the air. It seemed like a genuinely nice place to come with close friends.

Well. If you weren't Raivis.

Toris grit his teeth, firmly reminding himself what his mission was, and began making his way towards the bar. Luck smiled at him as a single stool remained open; he took a seat and located the bartender, amid a fervent conversation with a patron, and waited.

His current plan seemed the best one; Toris would ask the bartender of Raivis's location and, if his seemingly good luck lasted, he would quickly find the Baltic and return home. Eduard didn't have to know anything.

He smiled a bit and ran a finger across the pale wood of the bar tabletop, feeling the litter of scratches and nicks as evidence of its previous inhabitants. He looked up. The bartender was now serving the patron a beer.

Toris dared to sneak a glance to the man on his right. The man seemingly had the same thought on his mind as they locked eyes.

Toris's back erected work enough speed to snap his spine. "R-R-! Mr. Russia!"

Ivan placed down the cup he had been holding and smiled that Cheshire smile of his, swooping forward quickly to pull Toris into a tight hug. A far, far too tight hug. "Ah, what a pleasant surprise it is to see you here, little Lithuania!"

"M-Mr. Russia!" This was the only squeak Toris could offer as a reply to the man.

Oh, no, no, _no_. No, this was not at _all_ who Toris had wanted to find here. Why was Ivan even here?! Had Raivis seen Ivan yet? Was he safe? Did Ivan have him stuffed inside that massive trenchcoat of his? Oh, God, _oh, God..._

He needed to breathe. That's right. Things were different now. Toris was over-exaggerating, and Toris needed to breathe.

No, seriously, he needed to breathe.

He pried himself out of Ivan's iron grip and quickly forced himself to regain composure, trying to gulp down air as subtly as possible. "W-What brings you here?"

Ivan poked at the rim of his cup and carefully observed Toris. "The gang thought it would be nice to reunite over a couple of beers."

The Russian turned his head and Toris caught the hint and followed suit.

"'A couple beers', though, soon turned into ten, it would seem, and now they are stumbling and quite drunk." Ivan nodded in the direction he faced, and through a spectating throng of people Toris caught sight of Arthur and Francis sloppily attempting to throw punches at one another, growling and snapping about one thing or another; he could not hear them from where he sat. At a nearby table, Alfred lay facedown, Matthew shaking his shoulder with a distant expression while Yao Wang clapped his forehead and shot a pleading look in Toris and Ivan's direction. Ivan waved off the man's despair and Yao Wang joined Matthew in attempting to shake Alfred into consciousness. "Don't you think it is amusing to see just how more silly and weak these _strong nations_ turn once overwhelmed by alcohol? They would hardly be able to defend themselves from a greater foe in such a state!"

The wide smile Ivan wore more than just spooked Toris.

Ivan only stared at them a moment more and then turned back to the bar, nodding towards the brunette. "And what about you? I do not recall pubs being of particular interest to you, Lithuania."

Ivan's sudden change from malicious mirth to calm cheer threw Toris. He spluttered and managed, "Just... Just looking for a friend who needed to be picked up."

Ivan pursed his lips. "No beer for you? Shame." He swung an arm towards the stage where men were still chugging at alcohol wildly, earning cheers from the people gathered before it. "You can find him over there; he tried to challenge Prussia to a drinking contest but lost."

'Him'? Did Ivan mean...? How had he known that he was looking for Raivis? Why had Raivis challenged _Prussia _to a drinking contest, of all people?! Toris needed to take him home as soon as possible before he hurt himself.

"I-I see. Thank you, Mr. Russia." Toris didn't waste a moment in slipping from his seat and, with a stiff wave and second murmur of farewell, moved away from the bar and Ivan and towards the stage.

Of all of the people to bump in to! He grimaced to himself and hoped that Ivan would not send wind of this to Eduard.

Toris carefully wedged and weaseled his way through the undoubtedly drunk crowd of spectators, trying to register identities through the constantly shifting sea of faces. There was no luck at all.

He reached the front of the crowd and, frowning, looked up at the stage before him.

It was now down to two men in this contest; they drank cup after cup of the liquid, movements unsteady and hands visibly sweaty as they reached for cup after cup. It appeared as though this were a last-man-standing competition. Toris instantly recognized Gilbert as one of the contenders, his cheeks flushed scarlet in a sharp contrast to his pale face, though the bearded man who challenged him was not one Toris knew.

The Lithuanian almost fell flat on his face as a body heavily slammed into him.

"_E-Ei_-!" Toris just barely managed to his his standing, straightening and turning quickly around. A blanch consumed his features. "_L-Latvia_?!"

The shorter nation was facing away from him and laughing, swaying about amidst his struggles to stand while supporting a young woman, also appearing to be quite short for her age, who hung onto his shoulders with a cry of joy.

Toris placed a hand on Raivis's shoulder, giving him a light shake. Both of the dancers paused to stare blankly at him. Toris smiled weakly, now delivering a light shake to Raivis and hissing, "_Ei, _Raivis! I think it's about time we return home, okay? Say your goodbyes, we need to go!"

Raivis's blue eyes finally seemed to focus on him. "Lithuania?"

"Toris," He chipperly corrected, casting his female acquaintance a nervous look. She seemed too intoxicated to even acknowledge the error as she chuckled deep in her throat and nuzzled into the crook of Raivis's neck and shoulder.

Toris winced and quickly tugged Raivis to his side, offering a polite wave to the woman before receding into the crowd, dragging Raivis with him.

The Latvian seemed to finally begin to comprehend what was going on. "L-Lithuania! How did you know I was...?"

Toris sidestepped a woman who was asleep on the ground. "I've got connections." He bluffed, "And I've also got eyes. What were you _thinking,_ coming out here without permission? Don't you remember what Eduard and I told you, Latvia?"

The short nation was staring at his shoes as he was herded out of the crowd and towards the entrance.

Toris cleared his throat. "Latvia?"

Raivis stopped abruptly.

"Latvia, don't do this. Come on," Toris gave his shirt a tug and Raivis's hand flew up, catching his wrist tightly as his blue eyes glazed over.

"I'm... I'm going to-"

Toris could not wrench himself out of Raivis's grasp. He could only watch in horror as Raivis keeled forward and vomited a bile liquid all over the surface of his shoes. His _nice _shoes.

"S-Sorry," Raivis mumbled, wiping his mouth on the back of a wrist.

It took every ounce of Toris's willpower to not vomit as well. "I-It's..." He took a slow breath. Raivis is drunk. It's not his fault. He can't control it. Unless he didn't come here and drink in the first place, of course. Why did he do that, again? "It's fine. Let's go to the bathroom. _Now_."

He half-lead, half-dragged Raivis along as he asked the security (who firmly lead the still-spitting Arthur and Francis towards the exit) the whereabouts of the bathroom.

They followed the wall and found the signs and thus bathrooms quickly. Toris pushed Raivis ahead of him as he entered the dimly-lit room and weaved past the line of people pending for stalls, Toris endlessly spewing apologies and courtesies to those they passed, before making a direct beeline for the nearest sink.

A man eyed Toris dubiously from the adjacent sink as he savagely ripped paper towels from the dispenser; if he had to smell the scent of Raivis's vomit any longer he was going to start gagging.

Toris placed paper towels on the ground and, after gingerly pulling off his shoes, stood on the paper towels with his tip toes. He shot the man who stared at him a sharp look. He was not going to ruin his socks, too; who knew what gross events happened on these bathroom tiles? The revolting scent that radiated from the stalls only justified his point.

Toris didn't further delay and set to washing his shoes off in the sink, internally grumbling about the task the whole while.

Raivis, who had cupped sink water in his hands and cleared out his mouth, now stumbled towards and leaned heavily into Toris's side.

"Latvia," Toris softly hissed, grateful for the incessant ambience of chatter, running water and air driers that the bathroom provided. "Stand up. You're going to push me over."

Raivis made a noncommittal noise and wrapped his arms around Toris's torso.

Alarm fluttered like a caged bird in Toris's chest. "Let go!" He better not vomit on his coat, too!

Raivis shook his head into the cloth of Toris. "No, y'smell good..." He mumbled.

Toris blinked. "... What?"

Raivis smiled and peered up at Toris from his side. His cheeks and ears were flushed. "Why did you _really_ come here?"

Toris turned away from Raivis with a huff. "To take you home. You are not supposed to be here, Latvia."

Raivis pouted and trailed a finger down Toris's side (which he would have slapped at had not he been scrubbing his shoe). A toilet flushed prior to a man exiting a stall and, approaching a sink next to theirs, gave the pair a concerned look.

What? Was seeing a man clean vomit-coated shoes while being clung onto as though a mother koala that odd?

... Oh, right.

Toris flushed slightly and cleared his throat, dropping his shoes and grabbing Raivis by the shoulders. He heaved him into a straight position. "We're in public! Behave!"

Raivis rolled his eyes, giggling. "Lithie, you need to learn to let loose a bit. A-Always so uptight... let's make you a bit looser, _labi_?"

Toris gawked, his mouth opening and closing like a fish as Latvia fumbled for a grip on Toris's belt. "No- No! Knock it off!" Toris yanked one of his shoes out of the sink and splashed Raivis with a heavy dousing of water.

Raivis's eyes hardened and within the bat of an eye he found another firm grip on Toris's wrist. "Don't."

How did such a small person have such strength? It felt like his wrist was going to snap, though Toris forced his poker face to remain in place.

"'Don't' yourself!" Toris snipped, though Raivis only narrowed his eyes and moved away from him.

_You are far too drunk for your own good right now. _Toris turned back to the task at hand, frowning in concentration as he worked to clear bile from the creases of his shoes. "This is why we don't let you drink, Latvia."

Another toilet flushed. A young man ambled from the stall and hesitated at the sight of fully occupied sinks.

Toris cast him a look and offered an apologetic smile. Raivis's eyes, squinted into a fine slit of blue, shot open as he mutely grabbed Toris and yanked him away from the sink. "What are you doing-?!"

Raivis hurled him into the stall the man had exited from; Toris struck out his hands just in time to avoid crashing into the wall.

The stall shut and locked behind him. Toris shifted around to glare at Raivis, a sharp frown written on his features. "_Latvia. _Move. My shoes are in the sink."

Latvia wore a wide, pleading smile as he shifted towards Toris, his words slurring slightly. "Forget them, let's have fun, Lithie!"

Toris winced at the second use of the nickname. He didn't like it as much as he liked 'Liet', especially not from Raivis. A flush from the stall next to theirs reminded Toris that they were very much so still in public; he added in a whisper, "You're far too young, first of all, and just- No! Move, we're going home."

Toris stepped forward, placing a palm on Raivis's chest and moving him aside as he grabbed the door lock.

"_Liiiithie_," Raivis whined, draping his arms around Toris's neck and pulling him close. Toris could not pull open the lock from this angle.

"_Raivis-!_" Toris snapped, only to be interrupted as soft, alcohol-scented lips crashed against his.

Toris immediately pulled away, rubbing at his mouth with a wince, but Raivis proved faster as he slipped his body between the lock and Toris.

Toris fought the wave of embarrassment and shock that crashed down on his stomach.

He forced himself to breathe.

Raivis was drunk. He was drunk and had no idea what he was doing. Why, oh, why did Raivis have to come to this stupid pub? The Lithuanian heaved a great sigh that turned into a pitiful whine. Why could things never just go _smoothly_ for him? He had gone through so much already just so that he could get Raivis home safe without Eduard snapping on him! Why couldn't the Latvian just appreciate his efforts?

Raivis tipped his head and flashed a half-lidded, beer-scented smile. His tone was as smooth as honey as he very quietly purred, "I'll let you out if you'll have a bit of fun with me."

Toris folded his arms. "What if I just shout for help? We are in a public restroom."

Raivis shrugged and giggled. "I'll tell Estonia you brought me here behind his back! That's what you're so worried about, isn't it?" He spoke in a hushed, aloof murmur as he stepped towards Toris and closed the gap between them, their chests brushing together. "Just a little bit of fun... _pleeaase_?"

Toris felt a blush crawl up his neck and heat his cheeks.

Raivis seemed to sense his hesitation and made his move. He placed his hands on Toris's shoulders and pulled him in for a second, much less aggressive kiss.

Raivis's eyes lit with laughter as their lips met; he tipped his head and grabbed Toris by the collar as though his every intention was that of consuming the other through this kiss. He caressed Toris's lips with his own, the tips of their noises just brushing as Raivis rose onto his tip toes.

Toris closed his eyes, not wanting to give Raivis the satisfaction of victory. If this was what was necessary to avoid the wrath of Eduard, then so be it.

Latvia teased Toris's lips for only a moment more before he flicked his tongue over Toris's lower lip. Toris recognized this silent request and pulled away from Raivis with a frown. "No. You just vomited."

Raivis pouted but made no comment; his hands dropped from Toris's coat collar and splayed on his chest, pausing for only a moment before sliding down, down, down...

Toris backed away but Raivis matched him step for step; the toilet bumped the back of his knees. Toris glanced back and in a last awkward attempt to move away from the fellow Baltic spread his legs wide and retreated until his back was to the wall, the toilet between his knees.

Raivis giggled and hopped onto the toilet, barely seeming to notice his slip into the toilet bowl the first time as he placed his feet on the lid and squat before Toris.

Toris looked anywhere but at Raivis. "Get on with it. I just want to go home."

Raivis murmured some incomprehensible acknowledgment and unhooked Toris's belt; the simulation seemed to have returned at least some sobriety to Raivis, though apparently not enough for him to realize what he was doing.

On second thought, maybe he knew exactly what he was doing. The sneaky bastard; this was exactly why Eduard and he banned Raivis from any alcohol.

But at the same time, if Toris was _really _unwilling to do this, he would be fighting Raivis harder. Both Toris and Raivis seemed to share this realization.

Raivis smiled as he allowed the freed belt to drop to the floor and easily unbuttoned the pants Toris wore. His gaze flit up to Toris's. Another silent question that Toris identified.

He puffed a sigh. "Go ahead, Latvia."

The man beamed and hooked his fingers into the belt loops of Toris's pants. He tugged them until they were as far down as he could manage and, wobbling slightly on his mount of the toilet, cupped Toris's groin in the palm of his hand.

Toris bit at his lip with growing embarrassment.

Raivis giggled and slowly, teasingly massaged Toris's crotch through the fabric of his briefs. "Already half-mast, Lithie?"

Toris snorted and offered no reply.

"Let's see what we can do about that..." Raivis huskily drawled as he clasped onto Toris's hips, leaning close into the other man and grabbing the waistband of his briefs within his teeth. With surprising skill Raivis pulled down his briefs until they, like the pants, were as far out of the way as possible given Toris's current position.

Raivis immediately wrapped deft fingers around the base of Toris's member, greedily eyeing the Lithuanian's flushed skin as though a predator observing his prey.

"Oh, Lithuania," Raivis's voice was incredibly throaty, a tone Toris was shocked to hear come out of his mouth. The smaller man pressed a chaste kiss to the blushing head in his possession, "We're going to have such fun~"

Toris's body reacted and rose to Raivis's touches; the Lithuanian placed his palms on either wall of the stall around him. "Y-Yeah, well, you better hope that Eduard doesn't-"

He choked on his sentence with a violent shudder as Raivis drew a soaking-wet tongue along the vein of his member, wearing a smirk that showed he was all too amused with the reaction that it earned.

Raivis's tongue only retreated into his mouth for a moment as he brought more saliva to the surface of Toris's manhood. He moved his tongue along the length of Toris's member; Toris was almost surprised at the confidence with which Raivis worked. The latter removed his hand in favor of running his tongue around the base. When the young man's trail would reach said base he simply found a new area to smear with spit and would return toward the top. This slow process of coating Toris with saliva soon brought Toris into a full erection.

Raivis gained a firm grasp on Toris's legs, half for support, and began massaging Toris's pale thighs.

The sensation of Raivis breathing hot, damp air onto the head of his member almost knocked him right over. Toris grit his teeth and stared at the ceiling overhead, forcing his breathing to remain even. He didn't want to make any noises that might compromise their situation or cause Raivis to stop; he did not want this to end.

Raivis wasted no time in taking the head into his mouth, his lips closing around the swollen tip as he sucked gently once, twice. His tongue swirled around the sides of Toris's head before daring to flutter over the swollen slit, evoking a sigh from Toris above.

"_Dieve mano_..." Toris's heart thundered in his chest. Why was Raivis moving at such a murderously slow pace? He found such behavior far more sadistic than any war enemy who had crossed him before.

The dirty blonde's eyes were focused firmly on Toris's face as he eased the length of the hardened member into his mouth. Toris clamped a hand over his face to prevent from making any noises he would regret.

Raivis quite easily consumed all of Toris, be it out of skill or a deficiency on Toris's part he did not know (and was not willing to find out), and stroked his tongue along the underside of his member before pulling away and repeating. He started slowly- Toris would never will such agony upon the most vile of men- and began to accelerate in pumps, bobbing his head, finally, _finally_ beginning to go faster in speed.

Toris's hands found themselves planted on Raivis's shoulders, squeezing and massaging, the Lithuanian's head bowed as he drew in sharp and staggered breaths.

Raivis spared but a few moments to dedicate more and, after a few more bobs, more licks to the head of Toris's erection. His pace did not falter as he bobbed with a steadily increasing pace.

Toris felt lightheaded. A warm, syrupy feeling coiled deep in his belly. "_P... askubėk," _He breathed, only pausing a moment before repeating, "_Hurry up..."_

Raivis huffed out of his nose and just faintly brushed the tips of his teeth over Toris as he pulled out.

Toris sharply jerked his head down and nuzzled into Raivis's hair, pouring an endless babble of pleas in his native tongue.

Raivis replaced his mouth with his hand, the much firmer grasp proving efficient in speed as he mercilessly pumped Toris.

The blunt of Toris's nails scraped at the fabric of Raivis's shirt. Raivis twisted his grip slightly, testing a variety of angles and pressures as he carefully gauged the Lithuanian's reaction.

Toris puffed for air, his chest heaving, and he dedicated his last fleeting coherent thoughts into suppressing all of the groans that threatened to slide through his throat.

Raivis's grip suddenly fell into the desired pace and firmness around him.

It was a matter of seconds before Toris was thrown hopelessly over the edge.

"_R-Raivis_," was the far-too-late and rather intimate warning that Toris supplied before a hardly contained moan slipped from his throat, his member twitching and releasing its seed all over the face of Raivis (who dipped forward to try and salvage as much of the semen as possible into his mouth).

Toris flopped forward and onto Raivis. The smaller nation laughed and lifted his face to supply Toris with a simple, brief kiss. The Lithuanian panted and rasped for air as though he had just finished a multi-mile dash, riding out the waves of adrenaline and euphoria heaped upon him. Toris offered the tiniest of smiles in some estranged form of gratitude before he remembered his scenario and the alcohol involved in the situation.

"We're," Toris licked his lips and tried again, "We're going to return home now, right?"

Raivis nodded and reached for the closest wall. "You... will need to carry me."

Toris gawked as Raivis suddenly lurched and he barely managed to catch the smaller nation's shoulders in time.

Raivis was out cold.

"You little..."

...

Toris pulled into the driveway just as the sky took on the oranges and pinks of evening.

Raivis groggily lifted his head.

"Remember, you were eating at a restaurant and the food made you ill. I picked you up on the way home from the store." Toris held up the gallon of milk he had purchased specifically upon Eduard's request. "Okay? Latvia?"

The nation rubbed at his temples and offered a nod. Toris heavily doubted that Raivis had even heard him.

The pair made their way to the front door, Toris reprimanding Raivis on not acting sober enough as he stumbled the entire way, and pulled it open.

Toris forced Raivis to down a cup of water in the kitchen as he placed the milk in the refrigerator.

Eduard joined them after a few minutes, his eyebrows high on his head. "Well. You weren't joking about returning home late."

Toris closed the door to the refrigerator and smiled nervously. "I had to pick up Raivis."

"Ah." Eduard folded his arms and sighed. "He found out, huh?"

Toris's arms dropped to his sides and he perked a brow. "I'm sorry?"

Raivis sighed and set down his cup of water. "Yeah. He came and got me."

"Even after all of our precautions..." The Estonian eyed Toris carefully, "How _did_ you find out, anyway?"

"... _What?"_

Raivis smiled and shook his head. "It was okay, Estonia, h-he wasn't really that mad. He was more worried that _you_ would be."

Eduard and Raivis shared a laugh.

Toris's head was spinning. Why were they laughing? What was he missing?

Something didn't fit this massive headache of a puzzle. A puzzle piece that he could not see dangled tauntingly just before his eyes. What was it?

Could it be...?

... Oh.

Oh, _now_ he understood.

_Oh my God._

_"Are you two serious?!"_

* * *

**A/N: Yes, the ending is a bit vague but I have always enjoyed writing that makes you think a little bit. This one shouldn't be too hard to figure out (hopefully). **

**Please drop a review and let me know what's what about this piece! **


End file.
